TOS
Fish Wrangler Terms of Service Fish Wrangler is offered to you, the user (“User”), conditioned on acceptance of the terms, conditions, and notices contained herein, without modification. User access and use of this application constitutes acceptance of these terms and conditions. Use of Forum / Discussion Board To the extent that Fish Wrangler contains discussion boards, forums, or any other interactive or communication facilities involving Fish Wrangler and other users (“Forums”), the User agrees to use such Forums only to send and receive messages and material that are proper and related to the particular Forum. When using the Forum, the User shall not violate the following terms by: #Defaming, abusing, harassing, discriminating, or threatening another user. #Using inappropriate language which includes, but not limited to, profanity, sexual content, and racist/derogatory words #Knowingly introducing viruses, corrupted files or any other similar software or programs that may damage, alter or destroy this application or the operation of another's computer system, network, software, program, documentation or data contained herein. #Advertising, spamming or posting any Forum topic that relates to any other application, service, or product. Cross-application trading is prohibited on the Forum. Fish Wrangler requests that threads be placed in the appropriate section on the Forum. Additionally, please review older threads to reduce duplicate posts. Fish Wrangler's Moderators reserve the right to review topics posted on the Forum and to remove or censor any topic at its sole discretion. Users who do not adhere to the above terms may face a forum ban and/or permanent ban. Cheating Fish Wrangler prohibits the use of auto-refreshers, BOTs, constantly refreshing the Fish Now link, scripts or any other method that provides for an unfair advantage in the game. If such method is detected, the User's account will be frozen and/or permanently removed from Fish Wrangler, without warning. Fish Wrangler prohibits the use of multiple accounts. If a multiple account is detected, the account will be banned without warning. If you feel someone is cheating, please contact us privately to discuss the issue, as we take cheating very seriously. Calling anyone a cheater publicly on the forums, or elsewhere, is grounds for a forum ban. Red Love Chum Fish Wrangler Users can purchase Red Love Chum (“RLC”) through Google Checkout or Paypal. Since RLC is an intangible/ digital good, Fish Wrangler does not offer any refunds. Fish Wrangler prohibits the reselling of RLC via Paypal, Google Checkout, or any other method involving cash transactions. Fish Wrangler is offering a RLC bounty for those who report users that are reselling RLC. Updates /Improvements As a beta game, Fish Wrangler is constantly under development and will release game features without notice. Fish Wrangler makes changes to the game with the best interest of its Users. While some users may not agree with the changes, Fish Wrangler requests that users provide feedback in a constructive and professional manner. Indemnification User agrees to indemnify and hold harmless Fish Wrangler, its employees, agents and affiliates from any claim, liability, loss, damage, cost or expense arising out of or related to the use of the application. Fish Wrangler reserves the right to terminate a User's account at any given time, without notice, for any reason whatsoever. Updates Last updated on November 11th, 2012. External link You can access the Fish Wrangler Terms of Service here: Terms of Service Category:Policy